Ikkaku Madarame
|image = |race =Soul |birthday =November 9''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls page 116 |gender =Male |height =182 cm (6'0") |weight =76 kg (167 lbs.) |affiliation =Gotei 13, Soul Society |profession = Shinigami |position =3rd Seat of the 11th Division |division = 11th Division |partner =Yumichika Ayasegawa |base of operations=11th Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society |relatives = |shikai ='Hōzukimaru' |bankai ='Ryūmon Hōzukimaru' |manga debut =Volume10, Chapter 85 |anime debut =Episode 26 |video game debut =Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society |japanese voice =Nobuyuki Hiyama |english voice =Vic Mignogna Richard Cansino (Episode 105) |spanish voice =José Javier Serrano (Spain) Óscar Flores (Latin America) }} is the 3rd Seat of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13. His captain is Kenpachi Zaraki. Appearance Ikkaku is a tall and muscular man. He is bald, a fact made fun of by many people, especially 11th Division Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi, who calls him "cue ball", "chrome dome", or "pachinko-head" (as a result of her fondness for giving people nicknames or when he questions her direction skills). Ikkaku's bald scalp is very reflective while under the sun, causing the members of the 8th and 11th Divisions to mistake it for a full moon at one point, much to his chagrin. His eyes each have a small red marking at the outer corner. Ikkaku has a scar, which he gained while fighting Ichigo Kurosaki during the Ryoka Invasion, running down the left side of his chest.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, page 20 He wears the standard Shinigami robes, with the exception of no tabi with his sandals. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Ikkaku sports a gold-plated shoulder plate on his right arm with the kanji for dragon (龍) printed on it.Bleach manga; Chapter 463, page 13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 469, pages 2-3 Personality Ikkaku is violent, fight-loving, and rude, which has been noted by Tetsuzaemon Iba, among others. He loves fighting so much, he is unwilling to travel anywhere without a sword, resorting to carrying a wooden one when posing as a student at Karakura High School. Ikkaku is very self-conscious about his baldness, often insisting he is not bald and his head is "shaven", and will threaten anyone who points this out. Ikkaku considers fighting fun, and tries to get as much fun as he can, even taking deadly risks to drag out fights for as long as possible. He limits his skills in order to make fights last longer, using his Bankai, or even his Shikai, as a last resort against his opponents. Ikkaku constantly smiles when engaging in a fight with a formidable opponent. Ikkaku considers the only honorable battles to be those fought one-on-one. Even the threat of death is not a reason to ignore this fact, for he believes the winner is only determined when the other dies. In his fight with the Arrancar Choe Neng Poww, Ikkaku was losing badly, yet refused to surrender.Bleach manga; Chapters 202-206''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 326 Ikkaku has a sense of loyalty and responsibility, and is fiercely loyal to his captain, under whose command he wishes to die. He considers surviving an otherwise lost battle good luck, which his captain taught him, and carries a blood-clotting ointment in the hilt of his Zanpakutō. History Plot Soul Society arc Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Arrancar arc The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Fake Karakura Town arc .]] When Aizen, along with his three top Espada, attack the fake Karakura Town, Ikkaku, along with Yumichika Ayasegawa, Shūhei Hisagi, and Izuru Kira, is left to protect the four pillars which keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, page 2 He begins a battle with one of Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción, Choe Neng Poww. Upon seeing the large Arrancar, Ikkaku states he prays he is as tough as he looks. When Poww, wondering if Shinigami pray to a god, asks who he prays to, Ikkaku is perplexed by the concept too. Realizing he does not really pray to any god, he decides it does not matter, for he will just pray to the Arrancar's god. Poww states they have no problem, for their god and king knows full well he is no match for him.Bleach manga; Chapter 319, pages 9-11 .]] Unlike the three others, who are successful in defending their pillars, Ikkaku is defeated in his fight against Poww, who destroys the pillar he was guarding.Bleach manga; Chapter 326, pages 1-2 Poww states he thought Ikkaku had something more up his sleeve, but if he is dead, he would guess not. As Ikkaku tries to get up, Poww steps on his back, causing him to scream out in pain. Happy he still lives, Poww asks him to show him what he has left. As Poww tries to force him to give in or die,a defiant Ikkaku states he has nothing left, and even if he did, he would not waste it on him. Before Poww can finish him off, Captain Sajin Komamura punches Poww as Iba stops more of the real town from appearing. Punching Komamura a considerable distance away, Poww releases his Zanpakutō, Calderón.Bleach manga; Chapter 326, pages 8-19 Grabbing Ikkaku, Iba, running, states they are no match for someone who just sent his captain flying. Moving back with Shunpo, Komamura, intercepting an attack by Poww, defeats Poww with his Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 327, pages 3-19 As Komamura's Bankai dissipates, an amazed Ikkaku looks on. When Iba, saying Komamura's Bankai is amazing, notes the difference between the captain's Bankai and his is like night and day, a shocked Ikkaku looks on as Iba, asking him if he did not think he would notice, promises not to tell his captain. Scolding Ikkaku, he tells him his job was to protect the pillar, and yet it was destroyed. Telling Ikkaku this happened because he wants to hide his strength, Iba states he does not care if Ikkaku dies because he wants to hide his strength, but he should not disobey orders to do so. Noting Ikkaku's stubbornness has cost them in battle, Iba tells him as long as he is in the Gotei 13, he must obey orders, even if it means crushing his stubbornness and pride. When Ikkaku tries to explain himself, Iba punches him in the face. As an irate Ikkaku, trying to fight back, is pushed to the side, Iba asks him why he would attack head-on in his condition, for there is no point in coming at him head-on if he is just going to get crushed. When he notes he has to win, even if it means running away or sneaking up from behind, Ikkaku states it is something a coward would do, and he is no coward, which prompts Iba to tell him to get stronger and win, even at the cost of his life.Bleach manga; Chapter 328, pages 8-14 As Ikkaku notices Komamura standing behind Iba, he, wiggling his ears, tells them not to worry, for his ears appear to be failing him today.Bleach manga; Chapter 328, page 16 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc }} The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Along with Yumichika, Ikkaku heads to Rukongai. When Yumichika asks if he heard the news, Ikkaku saying he did, states people at Rukongai cannot vanish on their own, and they should not underestimate their division.Bleach manga; Chapter 481, page 14 As Ikkaku and other members of the 11th Division investigate District 64 of Rukongai, called Sabitsura, where people have been disappearing, Yumichika observes there is nobody left. When Ikkaku states there had been people when he had first got the report, meaning the disappearances are ongoing, Yumichika theorizes they left and went somewhere else, not wanting to stay in a place where people disappear, but Ikkaku, rebuffing this, tells him the SRDI would have known if they had simply moved. As one of their subordinates tells them not even one child can be found, another brings them to a group of footprints which lead to one place before disappearing. As they both notice each set of footprints has one foot bare while the other has a sandal, Yumichika concludes a Hollow is not responsible for the disappearances, and Ikkaku orders them to continue searching for clues.Bleach manga; Chapter 482, pages 11-14 When the Wandenreich begin their invasion of Soul Society, Ikkaku, along with Yumichika, is among the Shinigami who go out to the battlefield.Bleach manga; Chapter 494, page 18 Later, Ikkaku is notified by Rin Tsubokura Ichigo is currently heading to Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 500, page 4 Later, Ikkaku and other members of the Gotei 13 are surprised to sense Ichigo Kurosaki finally enter Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, page 5 After the fighting ends and the Wandenreich withdraw, Ikkaku, brought to the medical compound for treatment, is restrained after restlessly shouting his captain could not have died.Bleach manga; Chapter 515, page 5 After the Wandenreich invade the Seireitei for the second time, Ikkaku notes it is nighttime. When Yumichika asks him if it has not been night the entire time, Ikkaku states it was only cloudy and notes the shadows outside of the Seireitei are increasing before saying he has a bad feeling. Climbing over the wall behind them, Hisagi expresses surprise upon seeing Ikkaku and Yumichika. When Ikkaku asks him why he came here, Hisagi states he got lost before revealing the Wandenreich spread high-density Reishi all over the Seireitei in order to prevent the Shinigami from finding them. Saying they should not move rashly at night, Ikkaku states they will be doing exactly what the enemy wants if they move around in the shadows as Mask De Masculine appears above them, and beats them into the ground.Bleach manga; Chapter 559, pages 8-9 & 17 Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: Despite being ranked as the 3rd seat officer in his division, his rank does not reflect his fighting abilities, which are of near-captain level. According to Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ikkaku is the 2nd strongest man in the 11th Division.Bleach manga; Chapter 203, page 4 He uses a fighting style noted to be rough, but powerful, and complex movements which allow him to lunge with his sword from the left and defend with his sheath at the right, though he is ambidextrous and can switch between the two techniques. Ikkaku commonly fights with his sword held in a normal grip and the sheath held in reverse grip, showing his mastery of the two variations of sword-fighting. He uses misdirection in his attacks, and even though doing so allows for holes in his defense, he can make up for it with surprise attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 203, pages 8-13 His mastery of this skill is great enough for Renji Abarai to beg Ikkaku to train him. *'Naginatajutsu Master': Ikkaku's Zanpakutō is a naginata-type weapon while in Shikai. Ikkaku uses it perfectly against other sword-type weapons.Bleach manga; Chapter 87, pages 17-18 *'Bōjutsu Master': Though Ikkaku's Zanpakutō is a naginata-type weapon while in Shikai, it can split apart into a three-sectioned staff and back into a naginata. While in its split form, he is highly proficient in the use of techniques similar in use to that of bo to take advantage of its versatility.Bleach manga; Chapter 87, pages 20-22''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 88, pages 4-8 Shunpo Practitioner: Ikkaku uses Shunpo frequently, though he only uses it to keep up with stronger opponents so he can fight more. High Spiritual Power: Though only a 3rd Seat, Ikkaku boasts a high spiritual power, and has the spiritual power level of a lieutenant of the Gotei 13. His spiritual energy is red.Bleach anime; Episode 254 Enhanced Strength: Ikkaku possesses a high level of strength. He blocked a punch from the Arrancar Edrad Liones in his released state, even while severely injured.Bleach manga; Chapter 204, page 22 Ikkaku sent Hōzukimaru flying several meters away and through solid rock with a single attack.Bleach anime; Episode 242 Several of his opponents have commented on the strength of his blows. His muscle control is highly developed, for after having a shoulder dislocated, he reset it by flexing his muscles.Bleach manga; Chapter 465, page 6 Enhanced Endurance: Ikkaku has an incredibly high level of endurance, able to ignore most injuries without noticeably affecting his performance. During his fight against Edrad, despite taking great injuries, he still fought on, used his Bankai, and ultimately defeated the Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapters 202-206 During his fight against Moe Shishigawara, even after taking several critical hits to the point of coughing up blood, he still fought on and defeated Moe.Bleach manga; Chapter 467, pages 13-19 Hakuda Expert: Before he became a Shinigami, Ikkaku was always roaming around looking for fights. Most opponents did not have swords, so he frequently fought barehanded. He won against everyone he fought, and upon seeing his strength, most people fled from him.Bleach anime; Episode 119 When Moe broke his Zanpakutō, Ikkaku resorted to fighting unarmed, and swiftly defeated the Fullbringer.Bleach manga; Chapter 467, pages 11-19 Zanpakutō Hōzukimaru redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see Hōzukimaru (Zanpakutō spirit). : Though Hōzukimaru resembles an ordinary katana, its hilt is hollow to store a small vial of healing ointment, which Ikkaku can access by removing the hilt's pummel. Its tsuba is an oval, with what look like three small teardrops in relief on both the top and bottom end. Rarely wearing it at his side like most Shinigami, Ikkaku usually carries Hōzukimaru's sealed form in his hand to enable him to quickly access it in battle, and wields its sheath in his other hand to serve as a secondary weapon. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is . The Shikai of Hōzukimaru is unusual in that Ikkaku slams its hilt (and sometimes its pommel) into its sheath to activate it when saying the command phrase. Once released, Hōzukimaru takes on the form of what initially appears to be a Kikuchi Yari (spear) with a wax wood shaft. The pommel has a red horsehair tassel.Bleach manga; Chapter 87, page 15 While able to deliver powerful blows, it is not very durable, and tends to break against particularly strong strikes. :Shikai Special Ability: Ikkaku uses the command to separate his naginata into its true form, which is a , after which the sections can independently reconnect and separate again at will.Bleach anime; Episode 26 This special ability surprises his opponents when they first attack. These chains can extend a fair length, allowing Ikkaku to swing his weapon like a flail for mid-range attacks. *'Bankai': : To activate it during his battle with Edrad, Ikkaku slams the two broken pieces of his Shikai back into the spear-form and says Bankai. Its two main weapons are a Chinese Monk's spade and a standard guandao. Both have a traditional horsehair tassel at the hilt, and a long, cylindrical weight for a pommel. The pommels are connected by a heavy chain to the center section, which resembles an axe blade, with a parallel handle forged into the blunt end and a dragon crest on one side of the blade. Ikkaku usually holds one blade in each hand and lets the central portion float behind him, though he will occasionally spin the entire configuration about using the center handle as a pivot.Bleach manga, Chapter 205, pages 4-5''Bleach'' anime; Episode 118 According to Mayuri Kurotsuchi, it is considerably weaker after having been destroyed by Edrad.Bleach manga, Chapter 516, page 4 :Bankai Special Ability: Ikkaku's Bankai, like his Shikai, is quite unusual. Aside from the increase in power, his Bankai does not offer any special abilities or special defensive properties, but releases some Reiatsu, which starts to grow in strength. Ikkaku treats Hōzukimaru different than other Bankai users treat their Zanpakutō, for they just let theirs slumber and use it when they want to do Bankai. If he forces it to awaken suddenly, cutting the enemy and not getting cut becomes a lot harder to handle than it should be, so his Bankai gets increasingly more powerful as the fight drags on. After he activates his Bankai, Ikkaku's Reiatsu rises as the dragon crest slowly fills with crimson dye. It fills faster when he spins Ryūmon Hōzukimaru with the center handle. Ikkaku states his Zanpakutō is very lazy in battle and needs to be woken up through causing or receiving injury. When the crest is completely filled, Ryūmon Hōzukimaru is at its full power.Bleach manga; Chapter 205, pages 15-19 The force of unleashing so much power can leave his Zanpakutō's edge brittle under excessive stress.Bleach manga; Chapter 205, page 15 Trivia *In the last character popularity poll, Ikkaku came in 22nd. In the 2nd, he placed 22nd, and in the 3rd, 27th. *Ikkaku's Hōzukimaru came 13th in the Zanpakutō poll. His Bankai, Ryūmon Hōzukimaru, came in at 27th. *He co-authors Manly Silence with Tetsuzaemon Iba,Bleach Bootleg; Page 181 and has his own column titled You're In Luck, You're On A Roll,Bleach Bootleg; Jacket Flap of Seireitei Bulletin Cover both in the Seireitei Communication. * Ikkaku is the lowest ranking officer of the Gotei 13 who can use a Bankai, being only a 3rd seat. Quotes * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Ichigo, is it? That's a nice name. Men with the word Ichi in their names are often powerful and talented."Bleach manga; Chapter 86, page 18 * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "I just can't understand. Even though there's a fair amount of distance between us, when two people are engaged in a fight, only a rookie would remove a hand from his sword."Bleach manga; Chapter 87, pages 8-9 * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "What are you talking about? We're still fighting! One of us will die before it's over! I, Ikkaku Madarame, 3rd Seat of Zaraki's Division, will never walk away from a fight like a coward!"Bleach manga; Chapter 88, page 15 * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Damn... How could I not die after losing so much blood! What a shame to get saved by the enemy. Damn, if only I could move, I would kill you right now!"Bleach manga; Chapter 89, page 13 * (To Tetsuzaemon Iba) "I was never interested in Kidō in the first place. Unlike you, my mom didn't make me a do-it-all kind of guy at birth."Bleach manga; Chapter 160, page 2 * (To Renji Abarai) "Idiot. I told you long ago when I taught you how to fight, didn't I? That I have no intention of telling anyone besides you and Yumichika, that I have Bankai. If it got out that I can use Bankai, there'd be others besides you telling me to become a captain. I have no intention of becoming a captain. Becoming a captain would mean that I can't fight under Captain Zaraki. If you wish to surpass Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, then I only have one wish. To fight and die under that man's command."Bleach manga; Chapter 206, pages 13-14 * (To Edrad Liones) "You sure have a different way of getting down to business. 'To announce your name and rank' is a custom taught to us when we learn how to fight. It's known as the last courtesy. If a person dies in combat, at least you get to know the name of the one that brought death to you. Third Seat of Zaraki's Division, Ikkaku Madarame. As for the lowlifes who ignore this etiquette, I simply kill them after they know who did them in."Bleach manga; Chapter 202, pages 18-19'' * (To Edrad Liones) "Cut the flattery. You can stop your admiration. It's only natural to show our true levels of Reiatsu. Whether it is worthy of praise is something you will learn after you die."Bleach manga; Chapter 205, pages 7-8 *(To Hōzukimaru) "What you said about me before...you're right, I am pretty stubborn. But still, I'll stick to the way I do things. I'll fight the way I always do and still tear you apart because when you get down to it, a man's not a man if he can't be himself in battle!"Bleach anime; Episode 242 * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "You're too soft, Ichigo. You really think you're gonna win a fight like this without taking any lives? Finish them off properly! That's how you show respect to the enemy who started this battle."Bleach manga; Chapter 463, page 13 * (To Moe Shishigawara) "No man's life is worth more than another! If you're gonna put your life on the line, you do it as equals! I don't care if you're brothers, or master and apprentice, or whatever! You should only die for a guy who'd die for you! There's nothing honorable about throwing your life away as though it's nothing! That's just showing off like a kid!"Bleach manga; Chapter 468, pages 10-11 References Titles Navigation de:Ikkaku Madarame es:Ikkaku Madarame fr:Ikkaku Madarame Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Seated Officers Category:Male Category:11th Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Hakuda Experts